


Marrakesh´s Nights

by Arfel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anger, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Isak, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfel/pseuds/Arfel
Summary: When I watched the very last episode of SKAM I was thinking about two gay guys in Morroco - what needs to be considered, what can happen...So, I was tried to „reconstruct“ it – the first two chapters deal with days after Sana´s eid. The next chapter is going to be finally in Marrakesh.It´s my first fan fiction and my first text in English, so I'm sorry for mistakes and overall quality :-) First two chapters are largely rewritten from their first versions - it´s longer, little more consistent, and with fewer errors (at least I hope).
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 17





	1. Clouds over Atlas, Clouds over Wayfaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is sometimes suprisingly unaware of some things, Sana is responsible as (almost) always and Even is falling into another depression.

_Tirsdag, 4. juli 2017, Isaks og Evens leilighet_

“Hi, Isak.”

“Hi Sana, come in.”

“Do you want some tea ?“ asked Isak with a smile

“Ye...yeah, why not.“

“Don't be afraid. Even already bought the kettle, it will be warm tea. I'll be right back.”

After a while, he carried a cup of tea and sat down.

“I have to apologize for that flub last time. It was embarrassing...especially after your _eid_. I really enjoyed your hospitality...all that amazing Moroccan food. Even told me that ingredients are too expensive...no...that he is not used to cook this way. But I still don't believe him, he likes to surprise me and I expecting tagine every day.“

“Yes...Moroccan, this is what I wanted to talk about.”

“You look so serious...” Isak was smiling and obviously in a good mood “Do you want to come with us? It sounds great. Jonas and Eva already confirmed that they'll go with us. It would be great to have someone local in the group...”

“Stop!“ Sana looked quite desperately a then took the breath “First – I'm Norwegian Isak, I was in Morocco once, when I was five, I even don't remember it really. And no, I'm not going with you. I am quite busy now. I wanted to talk about something else in Morocco.”

“About what?” Isak was looking confused

“How to start?“ Sana sipped the tea “Is it mint tea?”

“ _Ja_ , I have read that it is a traditional drink...so I wanted to try it.”

“And do you like it?”

“No...not really,” laughed Isak “ it tastes like toothpaste.”

“So, I think there are more things that you will not like in Morocco...“ Sana looked a little confused “I don't understand that – you are now so much into Moroccan culture and you still don't seem to know...“

“What Sana? You are mysterious as the Stranger Things...“

“Sorry, Isak. I just know you will be angry with that, so...do you know the situation of gay rights in Morocco?”

“What?“ he looked surprised “Actually I never thought about it...but I'm sure you told me.”

”Every homosexual act in Morocco is forbidden by the law...”

“Really? Morocco isn't fucking ISIS or something...or am I wrong?”

“You aren't wrong Isak, I'm not speaking about the death sentence or ninety whiplashes for you and Even. Even kissing and so in public could have uneasy consequences.“

“Hey, we aren't animals who can't control ourselves.“ laughed Isak

“You aren't...if you two want it. When you don't want you two are sparkling with the rainbow for miles and miles.”

“Hey !“

“It's lovely Isak! I am not criticizing you, but I don't want anything to happen to you. When Even is manic he isn't really into holding himself on short.“

“You're right...I will take care of him and tell him. Or you have told him already?“

“No, I haven't...I'm completely sure what he would tell me ‘Oh thank you! It so great for you to be so caring. Of course, I will be cautious!“ Sana was imitating Even's exaggerated expression in the last sentences “Blah, blah, blah!“

“You are right...I guess.” he sighed. “So...anti-gay laws...why are people doing that?”

“For people is hard to change their opinion Isak.”

“You changed your opinion.”

“No...not really...I never thought that homosexuality should be banned. Maybe I thought that is a sin, but I never cared about that. Nobody is hurt because a boy kissed another boy, at least not really.”

“And what do you think now?”

“I don't know, but it's hard for me to see it as something bad. What I have seen between you and Even in the last months is...something. Especially when I remember what fussy jerk you were before him.”

“Oh, such nasty words for me.” laughed Isak “So you're not thinking that I'm ‘dead end of evolution' anymore?”

“I still feel quite sorry for that...I should have apologized to you properly Isak...”

“Sana, you apologized properly...in fact, it was the best apology which I ever heard.“

“ What? I was just...”

“You could apologize to me as your classmate, as your biology partner, maybe even as your friend. You could tell me something like ‘I'm so sorry Isak, I was rude to you, blah, blah...you are so amazing person, blah, blah...’. But you couldn't do it...”

“I was worried it would be honest...”a

“Exactly! You wanted not to be just polite and because this you didn't treat me as just a biology partner but as an actual human being. I have to thank you for that.“

“I could have been more personal...”

“It doesn't matter Sana. It would be an apology for your good conscience, not for me. Like everyone who was telling me: ‘Yeah, Isak you are gay! It is so amazing! I never cared about you but now I want to be your friend!’ I was so sick about it. I'm not any fucking classmate, any fucking gay – I'm me, Isak Valtersen....I...” Isak grew little fervent with last sentences

“Calm down,” smiled Sana “I understand you very well.“

“Yeah...because you don't want too to be defined by some silly label. You want to be seen by others as you, not as a Muslim girl.“

“You are right Isak. I like to listen to ‘imam Valtersen’, but I think he is forgetting one important thing now.”

“What is that?”

“You are right that we don't like being defined by some silly labels, but both of us are very...spirited about when someone is offending ‘our labels’.“

Izak raised his eyebrow and inquiringly looked at her.

“Okay, okay! I will say it straight...not the best word, I guess...sorry...I'm blabbering. It is just about that you can be quite hot-blooded when you are facing homophobia. What do you do if Even, or you, who knows, will forget about the situation and someone will be rude to you? Do you will start a fight in the mids of Marrakesh?”

“What are you thinking about me? I'm not a rowdy, even if only from lack of strength.”

“Are you sure? You grew up quite ‘woke’ recently, you may not see it...especially if you would be insecure in the foreign environment. Even told how you were aggressive to a guy who shouting at you before your birthday party...”

“Aggressive? I just told him few insults...”

“From Even perspective, it looked differently...“

“Herregud! Sana, you know how he exaggerates everything! And he can't just talk about every garbage in our life.“

“You aren't the only side that is caring in your relationship, Isak. He was just worried...“

“So why didn't he tell me if was he so worried? He still has secrets...even so, petty as that. He must speak to me about things...Even is...“

At that moment Even entered the flat, with a typical foxy smile of his good days, and he walked into the room.

“Is somebody talking about me?” then he looked into their eyes and processed what he heard “Are you two arguing ?”

“No, we aren't” said Sana

“Sana is right, everything is okay Even.”

“Neverlethess I've to go. Mom needs help with the dinner,” said Sana.

Sana walked to the door and Isak accompanied her.

“I'm sorry I was rude Sana. You are right and I thank you for your advice...but that thing with Even enraged me...”

„Please don't be mad at him. He is just worried...just like me. Bye Isak.” she looked at Even, who looked quite troubled and smiled at him “Bye Even.”

„See you Sana, bye.” said Even and Isak repeated it after him

When the door closed Isak leaned against them and moved slowly down.

„Am I really such a fiery douchebag?”

Even moved to him and squatted down next to him, grabbed his hand, and told him:

“Isak, you are that søteste douchebag that I could have ever meet. Hva skjer?”

  
_Fredag, 7. juli_

  
“Hey Even, what's with you? The movie begins in a hour.”

„I'm not going anywhere...I can't.” Even was lying on the bed and his eyes were clouded with depression. Isak laid down next to him and touched his face. “Please go with someone else, tickets are in your phone.”

“You know I'm not going anywhere Even Bech Næsheim.“ Isak was looking on his boyfriend with love and worries “At least not today...when it starts I'm so worried about you. Please, don't drive me away.“

“You can't spend your evenings by supervising a depressed person.”

“You aren't a person!” Isak's eyes widened “Depressed or not! You are my beloved and I knew what I will be facing.”

“You couldn't know it...everything...and you can't know what will be.”

“ _Minutt for minutt_ , _kjær_.”

“You are too good for me Isak.“

Isak caught his shoulder and softly shook it.

“I'm not saying it the first time and not for the last time- I'm afraid, but never say it again. Only because you are feeling bad I don't love you less.”

“Oh, Isak.” Even finally returned to Isak his touches “I know, I really know. And you know that we will be holding same conversation again and again.”

“ _Ja_ , I know. And there'll be other movies on different days. Just rest, everything will be fine...soon.”

Even tried to make at least smile and after a while fell asleep. Isak was lying next to him, thinking about dreamless night which awaits him.

‘Can I really handle that? Feeling that fear, helplessness and frustration again and again, sleeping for three or four hours per night? Without real hope that everything will be all-right? I don't know. Only thing which I know that if I left him that I would regret it my whole life.’

Even waked up a there was still night. Isak was wriggling on the bed and than he shouted  almost inaudibly.

“Isak?”

“Yes?”

“Have I woken you?”

“Really Even? You have woken me only to ask my if you have woken me?”

“Sorry Isak.“

“No, I wasn't sleeping really.”

“You must sleep more.”

“Don't bother with that. I'll be fine.“

“How long I have to wait than you start deal with you own problems, instead mine? I am worried about you.“

“ _Kjær_ , you need to sleep now.”

“Same as you. You need to help with that...“

“I know, I am promising that I will try to figure something.”

“Will you go to a doctor with that?“

“Even...I'm not sick.“

“Same as me. That doesn't mean you don't need help.“

“Okay, okay...I'll think about it.”

”Promise me Isak.”

“I promise.”

“I have to trust you.” whispered Even a fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja „yes“  
> Herregud „oh, my god”  
> søteste „sweetest“  
> Hva skjer? „What´s up?”  
> Minutt for minutt, kjær „Minute by minute, dear”
> 
> And sorry for inconsistency in line spacing, I don´t know how to deal with it.


	2. The Raider of Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Isak really sure he's a better person? How looks the circumstances of his relationship with Even for someone who wasn´t beside boys when they fell in love? A little more anger.

_Tirsdag, 17. juli 2017, Isaks og Evens leilighet_

Even woke up and had a feeling that is the middle of the night. But, when he looked at his phone it was 20 PM. And it was still Monday. Windows were blacked out and he felt as he was sleeping for a thousand years, as if ages passed. Of course, he had two shifts in the cafe in recent days, but it was for him as a dream. When he was working it was easier to don't focus on the emptiness in his soul and he was grateful for that. The room where the nightmare ended was full of dirty clothes and there were plenty of half-drunk cups. How sweet is to wake up in that.

When he moved into the kitchen, it wasn't better. He knew that Isak was trying to keep at least the kitchen all right, but his effort was fruitless. When they started to live together Even though Isak is not used to tidy up, at times he thought that Isak just doesn't see the mess or is lazy about it, but then he realized that he is literally cursed with the mess. It didn't matter how much pains Isak gave to the cleaning – their apartment always ended in that condition. There was nothing that could be done about it and so Even spent half of his every first bright day with making the flat place which is suitable for living. He made himself a coffee and checked messages and emails if there is something important.

When Even was reading about a small independent movie festival next week in Oslo Isak came.

“ _Hei_ , are you up?”

”I'm, someone has to clean that mess,” said Even with the smile

“Hey, I did my best...I was at work most of the day. I can't just do everything when you are in...”

Even moved to him and touched his hand.

”Shh, it wasn't reproof. I can handle it. _Kyss meg_.”

Isak kissed him passionately and hugged his shoulders pressed to the kitchen.

“I missed that Even.”

”I know _kjær_.”

Thereafter Even came back to the table to finish his coffee and Isak sat next to him.

“If you are okay Jonas bought tickets to Marrakesh...on Friday,” said Isak

“What? So early ?... Okay, why not...”

“I knew you'll be excited,” laughed Isak

“I am – trust me.” smiled Even

Isak stopped laughing and started to look seriously.

“But...in fact, I have been considering to dump it last day...”

“Because of my depression?”

“Yes...but not for just that. I don't want to spoil our first trip with fear or even some serious troubles.”

“So Sana scarred you more than you admitted?”

“No, no...yes. But it is not just about it too. So if you will be manic there? Even, I can tell Jason that we are not going. He'll be mad at us, but it will pass. The tickets were really cheap...”

“I really don't want your friends to be mad at you because of me.”

“Jason is your friend too.”

“Yeah, but I know him for eight months, you know him for eight years. And what about ‘there’? Where we can go according to you? Is Istanbul okay? Or would be Prague safer? Maybe we can't go even to Bergen...“

“Evy...“

“Isak I can't promise you that everything will be all right and you can't expect this. ‘ Minutt for minutt ’, aren't you saying that every moment? I know you want to go...”

“Yeah, it's true...I really want it.”

“I am not saying it won't be hard to wait every day of our vacation to our hotel room for a single kiss...”

“I'm going to give you a thousand kisses every morning after waking up and another thousand kisses every night before going to bed,” said Isak and started to hug him.

“I'll remember that and I'll be demanding it.”

“I hope so.”

It took a few minutes before they stopped to kiss and cuddle each other and started speaking again.

“I almost forgot to ask: so you have a part-time job. Sorry I didn't ask, too much information at once.”

“Yes, I've it. In a garden center...”

”Really ?” Even smiled “Truth is that I was shocked today that my kitchen herbs are alive. Maybe it's wasn _'t_ so bad choice from you.”

“You are a jerk“ and prodded him gently into ribs.

”I know...” Even got up and went to the fridge “I'm starving, I'll make something to eat.” Even took out a pot from the fridge a looked at it. “What's it? You have been cooking ?”

”Yeah...a little...pasta with tomatoes and cheese...You don't have to eat it. It wasn't actually a success.”

“No, no. I'll try it” said and he was going to warm up that meal. “Do you want too?”

”I guess I can't let you in that alone.”

“You're my brave and chivalrous Isak Valtersen.”

After a while, they sat down to eat and Even could barely hide how appalled he was.”

“Hey man, how much chili did you used for that?”

Isak looked quite ashamed, but he was eating his meal courageously.

”It seemed to be a little tasteless. And then it was late to save it. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay Isak. It's not so bad in fact,...except the chili. I'll teach you to cook...for the safety of both of us.”

„Okay, it would be nice.”

_Onsdag, 18. juli, Cinemateket_

Isak was waiting before _Cinemateket_ and he was getting quite restless.

‘Where to fuck he is? I am going to kill him if he got drunk with Ballon Squad.’

When he finally decided to write to him Even surprised him from the back.

“Hey Even, I almost had a heart attack...you can't frighten me just that.“

“I was just wondered who is this cute, yet grumpy, boy and I wanted to cheer up him.”

“So the mission accomplished...can we go? It already started.”

“Oh, this sweet puppy is looking forward to a movie that he forgets to kiss his puppy lady.”

“Are you manic now?”

“I am just in a good mood...do I have to be manic for that?”

“No...of course not. Sorry.“

“So...what about the kiss?”

“Don't be afraid, said Isak and kissed Even.

Boys were standing at the bar after the projection when a guy came to them.

“ _Hei_ Even! I didn't expect to see you there.”

Even turned to him and hugged him.

“ _Hei_ Kjell! I can say the same. It's great to see you.”

Isak examined the stranger closely, he was tall, with a wide smile and blond hair. In fact, a little bit older version of myself – Isak pondered. ‘Stop man, no jealousy and no fear‘ said to himself and smiled to Kjell.

“This is Isak, my most beloved and astonishing _kjæreste_.”

Isak was still smiling but felt a little embarrassed by Even's pompous expression. But, in the end, he loved him as he was and these little fancies belonged to his personality.

“Nice to meet you Kjell.” said and shook his hand

“Nice to meet you Isak.”

They all clinked with beer and Kjell turned again to Isak.

“So you are a fan of movies too? Even had always a weakness for artistic souls. How did you enjoy ‘Valerie a týden divů‘ I hope I pronounced it correctly.”

“I'not really big movie fan. I love many movies, of course, but I'm not too much into it as Even...It was about vampires ?...and menstruation? I really don't know. Maybe if someone wasn't late this evening I would understand better.” Isak was trying to back out from this situation

“Take it easy Isak. I have seen that movie the third time and I still only understand that it's about vampires and menstruation.”

“Thanks, I feel still quite embarrassed when people are talking about that stuff. I mean arts, not menstruation.“ laughed

“Isak is better in natural sciences, excellent in fact.”

”So he is the smart ass to your artistic ass,” interrupted him Kjell.

“In a nutshell, yes. Aren't we going to the table?” asked Isak.

Guys sat down around the table and after a while Kjell asked Even:

“So you are now at _Nissen_ , with Isak. Are you in contact with someone from _Bakka?_ It was quite crazy what happened...“ Kjell paused and looked at Isak.

“It's okay. I know what happened.”

“Okay...” said Kjell

“Truth is that I was with Ballon Squad before the movie and because this I was late. We are on good terms again. Funny thing is that Isak and Elias's sister are best buds.”

“We are not best buds, at least according Sana, but we are certainly buds. It made all things with Even's past even more complicated, but now it's really okay.”

“ _Herrengut_!” laughed Kjell “I stopped to talk to them because I had thought that they were their fault.”

“It weren't their fault at all.“

“In that case, I'm sorry that I thought it.”

“You missed great _eid_ because that, so you were already punished.“ said Isak

Isak told Kjell about their Morroco trip, but then Even and Kjell started insider conversation about movies and music and Isak became bored. He finished his beer and asked Even:

“Do you want a beer?”

“It would be great, _kjær_.”

When Isak returned with beers the two were still in conversation and they don't notice his presence.

“How we ended together ?” laughed Even “'He basically stole me from Sonja, like some _viking plynder_...I was surprised that he didn't set on fire a monastery during that. He maybe doesn't look that but he is genuine warrior...my chevalier on a white horse...”

Isak was outraged when he was hearing Even's words, but he was unable to speak. Without word left Cinemateket and headed to the home. Two beers which he drank during the journey didn't help with his anger, rather the opposite. He was almost at home, almost an hour after he left the cinema when Even called him:

“ _Hei_ Isak ! Where you are? Are you alright ?!”

“I'm at home, enjoy the evening.“

Isak hung up, arrived at the flat, and settled down on the couch. He was almost sleeping and almost the next hour passed when Even came at home.

“Isak? Why do you sleep on the couch? Come on to the bed...”

“Let me sleep Even.”

“It's too small for you...you will be completely broken in the morning. If you don't want to sleep beside me I can sleep on that couch.”

“Let me sleep, please“

“Isak !” said Even a touched Isak's face

“Don't touch me! Your _plynder_ has to wake up to the work yesterday.”

“ _Sørgelig_...” Even withdrew himself “Good night Isak.”

_Torsdag, 19. juli, Isaks og Evens leilighet_

When Even woke up Isak was gone. He knew that he was at work, yet he feared that he left him forever. And the hangover didn't help his mood. Even wasn't sure what happened – Isak's reference on _plynder_ was completely mysterious to him. Was he jealous because of Kjell? No, Isak was often quite jealous but at the bar, he was sincerely nice to him. He was angry with a lack of attention last evening? No, he was quite cool about being left on our own for some time. _Plynder_ has to be the key.

‘I had to say some excessive shit yesterday.‘

Hours passed and the evening was almost coming and Even finally wrote to Isak:

Will you be at home today, honey? I'm going to make dinner.

Yes. I'm going to be home around 6 PM.

Even began to cook falafel, couscous, and salad and Isak came on time and the meal was hot and sweet-scented.

” _Hei_ , Isak. You are here on time.” he tried to be nice ”Do you wanna eat right now?”

“Eh...yeah. Thank you.”

Even served the meal a finally asked:

“Are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday ?”

“You don't know Even? You...”

“No, I don't know. When I arrived you referenced yourself as _plynder_ , I really don't know about using such a word.”

“You were using that word for me when you were speaking with Kjell.“ he looked to his plate and picked his meal “I'm sorry, it's delicious, but it makes it even worse.”

“What ?”

“You called me viking _plynder_ who stole from you from Sonja Even! And now you are serving me dinner as you were my _trell_. Do you think that your florid expression is making it better? Do you really think that I stole you ?“

Anger, grief, and despair mingled on Isak's face and his tears ran down his face slowly until they fell to the plate.

“Isak...I didn't realize...I'm sorry I said that bullshit...”

“I don't care what are you saying to the other people! I'm asking again: Do you are really thinking that I stole you from your ex ?”

Even stood up from the chair and embraced Isak and Isak didn't resist.

“You never stole me from someone _mann av mine drømmer_. I was just blabbing, I was just want to be interesting...and I didn't care about you. The last thing is the worst.”

“You weren't manic, were you?”

“No, I weren't.”

“Okay...when I heard you...how overblown you were...I thought...”

”No Isak, maybe just too much beer.”

“You are not supposed to drink. I know, I am drinking too an except that silly lines you were completely okay...but I was scared. I have still before my eyes our night in the hotel...Whenever I see you drinking I'm thinking about it.”

“It's not due to alcohol, not primary at least...but you are right. I have to try to avoid it.”

“Thank you.”

“My master doesn't have to thank me.“ laughed Even.

“You are such a jerk!“ smiled Isak and kissed him “Maybe you weren't so wrong, if you were resisting my love I would eventually steal you and never return.“ said Isak...at last with a smile.

They spent the rest of the evening with packing their stuff to Morocco a finished it with watching TV shows in bed.

“So, good night my love.“ said Even

“Not so fast _kjær_ , I wanna fuck you,” Isak replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only after writing the text, I realized that Even is taller than Isak - but regardless I chose to let references to Isak´s height in the story. I just like that way.
> 
> Norwegian words used in the story:
> 
> * kyss meg „kiss me“  
> * kjær „dear“  
> * hei „hi, hello“  
> * kjæreste „boyfriend, girlfriend”  
> * viking plynder “Viking raider”  
> * sørgelig „sorry“  
> * trell „slave, thrall“  
> * mann av mine drømmer „man of my dreams”


	3. It smells bitter and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at Marrakesh, when everything: exotic spice, snowy mountains and cheap beer, reminds Isak of home. The story is quite fragmentary this time.

_Fredag, 20. juli 2017, Café Des Épices Marrakech Medina_

Even realized that it wasn't fear what his boyfriend felt during the flight. When Isak confessed that he is afraid of flying Even was surprised, but he didn't think about it too much. He thought Isak maybe just wanted him to hold his hand throughout the flight...or wants to hide his fear from their situation in Morocco, or whatever else. Then, when they left their _riád_ and Marrakesh surrounded them he realized he was wrong. Isak was insecure, he didn't know how to behave and his answer was only one: anger. He was sitting by the table, examining surroundings, and looking for something or someone to criticize. Even knew he is somewhat unfair to him, that Isak doesn't feel any pleasure in expressing anger just for his relief, but he knew too that their vacation can't start like this. Then the smell of coffee roused him from his thoughts – there is only one way to make Isak feel secure...

Then he was interrupted again, by Eva who was wrinkling her nose over the cup.

“That coffee smells fucking weird...is it supposed to smell like this?”

Even started to laugh and sipped the coffee. “Maybe Isak can tell us.”

Isak hadn't touched coffee yet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

“What? Me? Why should I know that smell?” Isak sniffed to his t-shirt “Isn't that some stupid cue Even? I'm not so smelly...”

“No, no Isak. Take it easy. Sniff it and taste it. I'm one hundred percent sure that you know it. In fact, I would be sad if you didn't recognize it.”

“Okay...“ Isak took the cup in his hands and bend his nose over it “It smells...it smells...”

“Like teen spirit?“ Jonas teased him.

“No...no...“, protested Isak, but in a while, he realized what the smell was “but, yes. You're right Jonas. It smells bitter and sweet as teen spirit.”

‘Or maybe sur og søt ...’ Even thought

“It smells with fear and love,“ continued Isak “like abdominal pain when you are in love and your love is killing you...it smells like sleepless nights when you are waiting for at least one message from someone who shattered your heart into pieces...“ and his voice was bitter as what he was talking about.

“Really Isak? You made it up. You don't know what the smell is.” said Eva

“He knows it...I'm completely sure.“ replied Even instead Isak.

“But... it smells sweet too.” said Isak and his tone was expressing that he slowly melted “It smells like the very first kiss with most beautiful kjæreste, like to know that you are not alone, it smells like laying side by side with your beloved and never get enough. It smells like something which is really not appropriate seasoning for ostesmørbrød ...because it's kardemomme. Am I not master in recognizing the spices?“ laughed.

“I knew you recognize it, but I didn't know about your secret poetic talent Isak.” smiled Even

“What the fuck? You two have to explain this to me.“ laughed Jonas

“It's kind of insider joke. I didn't know that Isak would be so dramatic, but yeah, kardemomme is the very special seasoning for us. Maybe it brought us together.“ said Even

“Oh no! I was thinking all the time that it was my amazing kissing skills. Okay Even, if you say so.“ Isak made an offended face, but he was just pretending it.

“Not everyone has to know about your kissing skills. I wanted to keep this as a secret.”

“Hey, guys? So is it okay to drink it?” asked Eva and sounded little annoyed

“Of course it is.“ Isak took a sip of his coffee “Actually it's delicious.”

Then Even told to Jonas and Eva the story about too much weed and _ostesmørbrød_ and Eva finally melted. After their coffee they went forth to the streets of Marrakesh, which were full of locals and tourists too, pleasant scents and unpleasant scents, deafening noise of life, and calling of muezzins. It wasn't exactly _Arabian Nights_ which some of the guys expected, but it was still beautiful. Jason had to persuade Eva to leave shopping for to following days and Even had to explain to Isak that they can't visit every garden of the city. Then the sun was finally setting and after that blazing day they realized everything that they want is a shower, few cheap beers, and a little privacy, so _riád_ remains as their only choice.

In _riád_ Isak finally fell into the arms of Even, who was lying on the bed, and looked as he doesn't want to leave them never. Jonas and Eva were standing on the balcony, but the apartment was small enough to lead the conversation.

“Have I told you how much I hate the heat?“ asked Eva.

“Yes, I stopped to count when you had said five times,” replied Isak.

“I'm still counting, she said it nine times.” Jonas turned to her kissed her.

“It has to be hard for you guys“ Eva looked at boys on the bed “It's really so the big problem here?”

“In fact? I don't know. I have spent hours reading about the gay situation in Morroco and I still don't understand anything. Here in Marrakesh, when you are a tourist, is quite safe...I guess, but I'm not really sure. It just did me sad and angry... some too many people aren't enough lucky to be born and to live in the ‘right country’ - right isn't a good word. You know how I mean it...”

“I know...maybe. It's hard to empathize with your situation. Sorry.” said Eva.  
“It's okay Eva, everyone has their own questions...but I'm little angry that Even doesn't seem to care...”

“It's not true Isak, but I just don't need to talk about it all the time.” replied Even.

Isak sighed and looked at Even who just shrugged. It was really like kardemomme – bitter and sweet. It was great to be abroad, it was like a honeymoon for him and Even...but the honeymoon where the kissing in public is forbidden. And Even were easygoing as always...

“It's not just about us. Why are you so cold about other people? Every time we face an insult, you are saying something like _‚_ Take it easy Isak. Don't worry about that jerk. I love you. Blah blah! ‘ What if that jerk meets someone who seems to be an easier target than us? Who will show him that what he is doing is bad?”

“So here is my little social justice warrior,“ Even tried to tease him

“Little social justice warrior who is in love with the master of bad jokes.” countered it Isak

“My jokes aren't so bad...”

“Not always, only when you have nothing smart to say.”

“Uh...”

“It's okay Evy, I don't want to fight about that.“ Isak sighed again and kissed him “Sorry, you have enough your own problems. I have to accept that this issue is only on me.”

“Okay, so you are not angry with me?”

“No, I'm not angry with you.”

“You looked quite angry in front of the store.“

“ _Ja_ , but it is not your fault.”

“Hmm,” said Eva “when we are speaking about faults, Isak you drank the rest of our beers. Will anyone go another? I don't want to go outside and be sweated again.”

“I'll go, anyone with me?” said Jonas

“Me, our girls can enjoy rest.” laugh Even

“You are not the master of bad jokes, you're the grandmaster of them,” said Isak but he smiled

“We will see who is the girl later this evening,” said Isak after the boys left the room and made a daft smile.

“Oh!“ Eva looked at him “Is that some sort of silly sexual allusion? Are you..”

“I don't know why I said it...but yes. It's kinda weird...You didn't expect it from me?”

“I never thought about it.” said Eva and blushed “I'm kidding, I was thinking about it. Hey! I won't be able to sleep because that tonight, I hope you two aren't too much loud.”

“I hope in the same thing...” he laughed, “But I'm not sure after half of the day without a single kiss.”

“It will be in my head forever. You are rea...”

“ _Hei_ , our loves, we are back.“ whooped Jonas from the doors

“It was really quick.” wondered Eva

“Owner of _riád_ offered us a beer for the basically same price as in the shop. How you said – too much heat outside.”

“Great!”

Even started to take out beers from his backpack and Isak was standing by him.

“Evy, I'm not sure if you're supposed to drink more beer...“

Even impressed the bottle into Isak's hand

“It's for you _kjær_.“ said Even a then he took out another bottle from his backpack “The non-alcoholic is for me.“

“Uh...okay.”

“Anyway I think we are supposed to go to bed early, you promised me a thousand kisses every evening. Don't you remember?“ smiled Even

“Er...I almost forgot...but promise is the promise.“

Eva opened a beer and kissed Jonas.

“Hey, why don't you promise those things? You know, it's quit to hard to see them and doesn't feel so loved“ laughed Eva

“You are not so loved? Really?“ Jonas repaid her kiss “I will show you who is the most loving _kjærerste_ in this room.“

“Hand on it“

“Maybe rather kiss“ laughed Jonas

Isak and Even were lying on the bed and kissing, enjoying precious moments of privacy.

“It was the twentieth one,” said Isak

“What the fuck? Is it today some math day? Are you really counting?” laughed Even

“Yeah. A promise is a promise...and you are not good in math as me.”

“You are maybe nerd, but you are a really drunk nerd. Actually, it was the nineteenth one.”

“No, no...really?”

“I don't know, I'm not counting.“ Even deep laugh filled whole room.“You don't have to give me a thousand kisses...”

“Because I'm drunk?”

“No _kjær_ , because every kiss from you is like a hundred kisses from anyone else.”

“You are really bad in math.“ said Isak and kissed him again.

“I can live with that when you are by my side. And you look quite tired, can we go to sleep?”

“Yeah, but I want to give you at least another ten kisses.”

_Lørdag , 21. juli,_ _Oukaïmeden, Atlasfjellene_

“Is it still far Isak?“ asked Jonas

“No...I'm not completely sure. But I'm sure there will be a wonderful view.”  
“It will definitely be, but I'm quite hungry.”  
“Now you see the reason for my rich breakfast. You taunted me for that and now I´m who is laughing.“ Isak recalled his breakfast in riád - on his plate took turn fried eggs with olives, msemen with honey and cheese, b’ssara, and some fruit. He felt quite sick during the travel to the mountains, but now he was completely fresh a full of strength to walk everywhere to see the best view. “Sorry Jonas, I really want to see it.”  
“I can go with you Isak, and you two could go back to Oukaïmeden, if is everybody okay with that.” Even said

“Uh...why not. Dare to fall off a rock somewhere,” said Eva

“We are paragons of wariness, don't you know?” smiled Isak

“Yeah...how could I forget?”

Then Jonas and Eva set off back to Oukaïmeden and Isak and Even were left alone.

“You'd be with me even starving, wouldn't you?” laughed Isak

“Yeah, I´m always by your side Isak. Just like you are by mine.”

“I can't wish for more.”

“You can wish much more and you will get it.”

“Even.” he laughed nervously “Don't overdo it and just enjoy the mountain climbing. Let´s go.”

The guys began to climb the rocks and after an hour of the difficult journey, they were standing a mountain with the astonishing view on Toubkal with the peak decorated with the silvery-white crown.

“I expected little more snow from your description.” said Even

“More snow in July amid Morocco?” laughed Isak observing the mountain “It reminds me Surtningssue in Jotunheim...”

“It doesn't look as Surtningssue at all.”

“Did you were there?”

“No, never.”

“I can take you there...I'm going to take you there. I was at Surtningssue when I was eleven...or twelve. With my _pappa_ , he likes mountaineering. Wait a while, I want to try to take a picture.”

Isak tried again to take a snap of snowy massive and then sent it with the message:

_‘Hei pappa_ , we are all fine and now I'm standing before this beautiful mountain called Toubkal. It reminds me of great times in Jotunheim and on Trolltunga. Hugs, Isak.’

“You look quite happy.“ said Even

“Because I'm. I have to thank you for that you made me who I am now...or maybe you reminded me who I was all the time.” Isak looked around and didn't see anyone “I will thank you this way.”

And then Isak and Even were kissing under majestic Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riád – Moroccan traditional hotel or guest-house  
> ostesmørbrød „cheese toast”  
> pappa „dad“


End file.
